


Ignoct Writing Prompts

by Avasti



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short, Smut, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti
Summary: A part of my personal writing prompt challenge. Was meant to be a month, but I'm shortening it (Maybe temporarily) to a week. Violence is only in final chapter! Smut is chapter 2
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Getting Lost Somewhere

Ignis stood panting in the middle of a field, he spotted Gladio and Prompto laughing breathlessly and turning to join him. He let out a breath upon seeing them largely unharmed and turned to face the spot he’d last seen Noct. 

He felt his heart stop.

“Where’s Noctis?”

…

Noct stood in an apartment in Insomnia. He looked around frantically, he was just in a field why isn’t he still in a field? He started looking around the apartment, he suspected Umbra’s involvement but the dog never acted without cause. He roamed to the wall, looking at the pictures hung. He recognized himself standing with his friends. The majority of the photos were ones he recognized from Prompto’s camera. 

Keys jingled in the door, startling Noctis into a frenzied evaluation of the apartment. What could he do? Hide? Run? He vaulted over the couch to run to the window and froze as Ignis opened the door and tossed his keys into a glass bowl, sending a beautiful tinkling sound ringing through the apartment. Noctis stared at the man. His glasses were black and he could just barely see a scar covering his left eye. 

“Iggy?”

Ignis’ head snapped up, “Noctis?!”

“Y-yeah… Iggy, what happened to your eyes?”

“Noctis, how… where have you been?”

“Wait, what?”

“The crystal…” he reached out towards Noctis, who stepped closer

“Ignis, are you blind?”

Ignis’ warm palm ghosted over Noct’s cheek and he let out a short breath, “Noct, you’re…”

“I think Umbra is fucking with us.”

He could see the disappointment in Iggy’s shoulders, but his hand continued its exploration, “Noctis. I remember this.”

“You what?”

“When you return to us, tell me what happened… please.”

“I-yeah, I will. Iggy, your eyes.”

The man let out a clipped laugh, “Yes, my eyes. I am blind. You needn't worry. I get around just fine now. I’ve had many years of practice waiting for your return.”

“Return?! Where did I go??”

“I said too much. I’m sorry, Noctis. I shouldn’t- you shouldn’t be here. Umbra will take you back now. One more thing before you leave.”

He leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on Noctis’ lips, 

“Tell me how you feel. The feelings are returned and I regret having never acted on them, and possibly never being able to again.”

“Specs, wait, I’m scared, what-”

“You’re lost in time, Noct. Go home.”

Noctis felt himself being pulled away, Iggy’s apartment growing fuzzy around his peripherals, the distance between this strange, scary future growing until he was simply looking at darkness. Sound was the first to greet him, rushing water, panicked voices yelling his name, the call of his Chocobo and the vague humming that always seemed to come from their campsites. He felt his knees land on soft grass and the warmth of the sun soak into his black shirt. Then he opened his eyes. Back where he was to start. Where the hard fought battle had just been won. He looked toward the voices and stood.

“Iggy?”

Ignis whirled, hair unkempt from him raking his fingers through it and eyes wild behind his glasses, “Noct!”

His friends sprinted towards him, his Chocobo, Boris, beating them and nuzzling its big beak against his chest. Laughing, Noctis petted him,

“Hey, buddy. I’m sorry if I worried you.”

He looked up as the three others neared, “Iggy, we gotta talk.”


	2. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis confides in Ignis (His lover) that he needs to marry
> 
> Smut ensues. Because why not

Noctis stormed out of his father’s quarters, growling under his breath as he stomped past his waiting Advisor, who easily turned and followed the angry prince. Ignis waited until they got to Noct’s apartment before speaking up.

“If I may, what has you angered this time?”

“I gotta fuckin marry. You remember Luna?”

“Indeed.”

“Her.”

“She is not-”

“I know she’s hot, Iggy. I just have no interest in women. You of all people should know that.”

“Better than most, I’d wager.”

Noctis squinted at Ignis, who chose that moment to clean his glasses, hiding his smirk. When he put them back on, he looked up at the Prince, closing the distance between them and pulling the younger man into an embrace. He buried his face in Noct’s hair and breathed in slowly. Noctis angled his face and leaned up to gently touch their lips together.

Even the smallest kisses with Ignis were enough to drive him wild. This kiss slowly heated as Ignis bit at Noct’s lip, Noctis moaned softly into the others mouth, and taking the opportunity, Ignis dove in, exploring Noct’s mouth with his tongue. All the while, his hands were making a right mess of the Prince’s clothing, pulling his shirt up and working to remove his trousers.

Noctis broke their kiss with a gasp, leaning his head back to let Ignis devour his neck, no doubt leaving marks that Noctis would have to cover with a suit’s collar. Ignis worked his way down his Prince’s body, stalling at his pert nipples, sucking and teasing one with his mouth while his hand plucked and rubbed the other. With his free hand, Ignis reached into Noct’s pants and rubbed him through the thin fabric of his briefs. He felt Noct move, leaning against the wall for support. One hand gripped his hair roughly and forced him to look up. He could swear the normally blue eyes shone a poisonous purple for a moment as Noct growled,

“Iggy, stop teasing me.”

WIth the release of his hair, Ignis obeyed his future king, kneeling at his feet and pulling trousers and briefs down with one efficient tug. As Noct’s cock was freed, Ignis swallowed it, sloppily soaking the shaft and moaning in response to the guttural growl produced by the man above him. Noct lessened his grip on his advisor's hair and closed his eyes. The wet heat enveloping him was near overwhelming. He shivered and groaned as a clever tongue flicked over the head of his cock, forcing his hips to stay still through sheer willpower. Ignis growled and did it again, rewarding the slight buck of his hips with a deep swallow.

Noctis somehow got his brain back, “Iggy, I don’t want to choke you.”

Ignis pulled away, leaving Noctis’ cock damp and cooling in the air. He wiped a bit of spittle from the corner of his mouth,

“Try.”

“Wha- don’t be- I don’t want to-”

“Try to.”

His green eyes glanced up as he went back to work, holding contact as he pulled Noct back into his throat. Ignis didn’t seem to give Noct any choice as to whether or not he would try to choke him, with his skilled tongue he expertly worked Noctis mindless. Pulling him to the edge, then carefully drawing back, pulling nearly pained moans from Noct. Finally, his inhibitions gave up and Noct thrust into Ignis’ throat, moaning as he swallowed around him. 

Moving his hand to rest behind Ignis’ head, Noct thrusted erratically a few more times, moaning and pulling his hand away as he felt himself near release. Rather than pull away, Ignis only pulled slightly off, wrapping his lips around the head and sucked hard. Noctis threw his head back, hitting it rather hard on the wall, as orgasm ripped through him. He saw white as his entire body coursed with pleasure. He felt strong arms around him, as his knees gave out and a concerned hand brush over the back of his head.

He slowly blinked through the haze of orgasm and smiled lazily at Ignis, who was frowning.

“Hi, Iggy.”

“Welcome back, Noct.”

“Did I pass out?”

“Indeed.”

“Mm… you’re good… wait. Ignis, did you-?”

The other man looked briefly embarrassed, “I did.”

“Is… choking a kink?”

“Apparently so.”

“That’s fucking hot.”

Ignis laughed and stood, “I’ll start a shower. Then we can start dinner.”

“Iggy?”

“Mmm?”

Noctis tried to get up, then disguised it by simply shifting where he was seated, “Can we run away? From my dad and being King and marrying a girl…?” 

Ignis pretended to think, “Sure. I’ll be your father now. And your mother.” Ignis grinned at him, clearly jesting, “How could we combine those. Your mad… no… your dom. Wait. No. Never call me that.”

Noctis barked out surprised laughter, doubling over as Ignis turned a bright shade of red.

“Noct, never-”

“Never call you that, I got it… But a new pet name might be nice…”

“Highness, please-”

“Daddy.”

“No.”


	3. Patching Each Other Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets injured in battle and the boys do their best to keep him safe. Fluffy? A little?

Noctis collapsed, panting hard as the last daemon was felled by a spectacular shot from Prompto. His friends all shared high fives and wide grins, but Noctis gingerly laid back in the grass. The world was spinning around him, he could feel his meal from that morning threatening an encore and the pain shooting from his leg was not helping. He heard his name come from the three men in unison and suddenly they were filling his vision like a bad mobile from his childhood. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, vomiting out mostly digested food. As he stopped heaving, he felt a cool hand on his forehead, opening his eyes he saw Ignis.

“Iggy, I don’t feel so good.”

“Understatement of the day, Princess.”

Gladio’s harsh voice made Noct flinch and another wave of nausea hit him. He was propped up into a pseudo sitting position and offered fresh water and he could hear Ignis speaking softly, but firmly. Too quiet to make out over the thunderous river of blood pounding in his ears. Muscled arms lifted him slowly off the ground and someone made a noise akin to a dying rabbit. Noctis wondered briefly if it was him. He could barely string coherent sentences together and despite feeling the rumbling in Gladio’s chest and seeing Ignis and Prompto’s mouths moving, he could barely hear. They sounded miles away, just faint humming on the wind. 

When Noctis opened his eyes again, they were approaching the Regalia. Gladio, rather than depositing Noct in his usual spot, brought him to the front passenger seat, reclining it back and laying him gently down. He closed his eyes against the harsh beat of the sun and stayed in that position for what felt like only seconds, however he was jarred awake when thinner arms picked him up. He could smell Ignis’ subtle cologne and turned his face closer to the man. He slowly processed the smell and sound of the ocean and the quick thudding of boots on a dock. He felt the body beneath his cheek rumble and opened his eyes, attempting to focus his attention on what Ignis was saying.

“-Quay. We’re renting the room until you get better, it was the closest inn we could find.”

With immense effort, Noctis mumbled, “Too ‘spensive. Campsite is closer…”

He felt more than heard Ignis laugh, “Gladio would be happy to hear you say that, but no. We need to treat your injuries in a sanitary and safe area. I’m sure the others can barter a deal if we stay more than one night.”

Noct had a quip ready, but frowned as his brain disposed of it entirely. He huffed into Iggy’s shirt and closed his eyes, “Smell good…”

“Noctis, we need you to stay awake.”

“‘m ‘wake.”

“Recite all the previous Lucis heirs to me.”

“Fuck that.”

He was jostled as Ignis kicked a door, then quickly deposited on a plush bed and situated in a seated position. His eyelids still felt impossibly heavy, but with all his experience and all nighters he’d pulled on this little journey of his, he managed to force them open. Grunting with exertion, he shifted himself into a better seat on the bed, moving the pillows behind him, then rubbing his face.

He started when he felt a tug at his boot, looking up to find Ignis in the process of undressing him.

“Iggy, is this an appropriate time?”

“Ah. Suddenly well enough to make sex jokes?”

Ignis looked at him with an eyebrow raised and Noctis offered a tired smile,

“Not in the slightest. I thought it was just my leg.”

“It may well be, but that is what we are hoping to discover. Gladio and Prompto are buying up the stock of curatives from the shops around here.”

He dropped both boots to the floor and moved next to Noct, “I trust you’re wearing underwear today?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he carefully removed Noctis’ pants. He was indeed wearing his briefs but still felt far too exposed as his pants and socks were removed, especially when Gladio and Prompto re-entered the room. Neither man made any jests, both of them looking far too severe for Noct’s liking. They set down their bags of goods and moved to seats out of the way. Ignis had the most experience with Noctis’ injury, so his well being was always delegated to him.

Noctis’ previously injured knee was likely the source of the problem, especially after Ignis worked away the swelling and rehydrated Noct. He worked tirelessly to soothe the pain, watching Noctis carefully to avoid severe pain. There was only once Noctis tried to pull away and that was because Ignis discovered the main problem in the new injury. His pained gasp woke the other two men, who immediately had weapons ready.

Noct whimpered, “S-sorry guys. Didn’t mean-” He cut himself off by covering his mouth with his hand, biting down hard on his lip as Ignis finally started to remove the shard of bone that lodged itself in the nerves of his knee. 

No one judged Noct for the tears that streaked his face. Prompto reached out to grab Noctis’ free hand and Gladio placed a strong comforting hand on his shoulder. Ignis murmured small words of comfort until finally the shard was out. While the pain was still substantial, it was significantly less than what Noct was used to. His magic apparently couldn’t heal chronic pain. 

He slumped back on the pillows and wiped at his eyes, “I’m sorry for waking you guys. Tried to keep quiet. Try to get some sleep for me?” He offered them a weak smile.

Prompto sat carefully next to Noct and moved closer to him, pressing their sides together and Gladio sat at the foot of the bed, taking care to avoid shifting too much. Ignis moved to the other side of Noctis and gently touched his forehead,

“Do you feel any better?”

“Yeah, I don’t feel so sick anymore.”

“Still tired?”

“Always.”

Ignis smiled and straightened, “Alright boys. Excitement over, we all need sleep.”

Prompto gave Nocts hand a comforting squeeze and went back with Gladio to their shared bed, Ignis moved a pillow from behind Noctis’ back and repositioned him to a more comfortable position. He laid next to him and spoke softly,

“Wake me if you need anything, Noctis.”

“I will. Thank you, Iggy.”


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Iggy's birthday! Noct tries to surprise him

Noctis shrieked and frantically fanned the screaming smoke detector. After both their screeches stopped, Noct returned to his still mildly smoking stove. With a heavy sigh, he deposited the ruined pan into the sink. All he wanted to do was make Ignis a decent dinner and he kept fucking it up. He leaned against the door of the fridge and scrolled through his phone, maybe something that didn’t require cooking? Sushi? Too easy to mess up. Salad? Laughable. His thumb hesitated over a recipe for a Caprese salad. He had no idea how cheese and a tomato made a salad, but what the hell. Iggy would probably like it. Sounded fancy.

He turned to his fridge and pouted. He’d have to go shopping too. Or run to the Citadel and snatch food from the chef. He looked back at his phone and scribbled down the ingredients, then briefly searched for something with meat. He smiled to himself when he found a simple seared Ahi Tuna recipe. Done. Get the stuff for the dinner, pick up Iggy’s favorite wine and convince the chef to prep a nice mousse.

He grabbed his list and ran to the citadel, hoping to finish by evening, when Ignis would show up. The chef was all too happy to help the Prince prepare the meal, even so far as showing him how best to present the dishes. Noctis grabbed a basket and carefully placed the dishes inside, snatching a loaf of fresh bread and carefully running back to the apartment.

The table was set, food was presented and Noctis was dressed to the nines in his nicest suit, holding a bouquet of assorted flowers. He paced near the door, chewing his lip and anxiously watching the clock. He appreciated Ignis’ punctuality, but now it was just making him anxious. He messed up the timing on the meal and was done early, now just waiting for his date.

Ignis inserted his key in the door to Noctis’ apartment to unlock it, then started when the door flew open. Noctis beamed at him and thrust the bouquet of flowers into his arms, then quickly ushered him inside and pulled out a seat for him.

Ignis couldn’t help his bafflement as he slowly sat, “Noct what is all this?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Noctis sat opposite him, barely concealing his wide grin and revealed the food slowly, talking through the meal like a chef presenting his creation to a judge. Noctis carefully served the food for both of them, then poured Ignis a glass of wine.

Ignis sat in shocked silence, watching the younger man fidget in his seat while he processed the spread before him. He smiled at Noct slowly,

“Noctis this is… for me?”

“Yeah. I did it myself. Well, with a little help from the chef in the Citadel.”

“Thank you.” He was moved, giving his tone a breathless sound to it.

Noct’s worried brow relaxed into an honest smile, reserved only for Ignis

“Let’s eat, hmm?”


	5. Scar Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is still blind, and Noctis is still alive.  
> Happens after the final battle. Recovery efforts for Insomnia ensue

Ignis could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. The only evidence that his King was successful in banishing the darkness. At a terrible cost. When they ran to find Noctis, he was slumped on his throne, the wicked sharp blade that once belonged to his father pinned him like a butterfly on display. They had carefully extracted him, about to remove the blade, when their king gasped, eyes opening and glowing the eerie purple they had briefly gotten used to. In a rush, they pulled the blade out and healed him.

Noctis took no time to recover, immediately setting into action rescue efforts and rebuilding Insomnia. He worked side by side with the people, putting his title aside and doing tasks typically unbefitting a king. He took breaks with them and joked with them over ice cold beers. Prompto took no shame in constantly teasing him about his lingering looks towards Ignis, who was helping in one of the only ways he could. He was cooking. Poor man’s food, able to be made in bulk to feed empty bellies and somehow keeping the King’s reputation in sterling condition. 

Once the city around him was rebuilt, King Noctis turned his focus outward, hiring people to assist outposts recover. Helping them financially and physically. He took funds from the Palace coffers (much to the Council’s ire) to help families in need. Noctis built the economy from the ground up in only the span of a few weeks.

Only when he stopped receiving calls for help did he turn his attention to the Palace. Once again, building from the ground up, this task took far longer.

Noctis sat slouched in a camping chair looking across a ruined table at a very vocal member of the Council,

“The people have lost respect! They don’t-”

“Fear us?” Noct’s voice had an edge that brought the Council up short. No longer was he a pliant prince. He sat forward, arms resting on his thighs and looked straight at the man, “They still hold respect. Just not for you. You who vocally objected when I started repairs on the homes of my people before repairs on the Palace. You who objected when I cut your steady income to feed the hungry and help families move on from their terror. Perhaps it’s time for a new council. Voted in from my people, perhaps?”

Unsettled muttering erupted from most of the Council, halting immediately when Noct raised his hand and addressed Ignis,

“Is there any rule I cannot undo stating that those currently on the Council must remain on the Council?”

“No such rule exists, Your Majesty. Only tradition.”

“Excellent. I think we’re done here.”

He stood with Ignis and walked to the door where they were flanked by Prompto and Gladio. The members of the Council rushed from their seats to attempt to get a word in with the King. Ignis turned his head and moved Noctis in front of him, putting himself bodily between the Council and the King. Along with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto both also glared at the man from before, who attempted to bully his way closer.

“High-ah Majesty! You cannot do this. You have no right, nor power to replace us. Those… those peons have no idea how to run a government! You do not have as much power as you think, Noctis. We can rise up. We will overthrow your tyranny.”

“Silence him.”

In one smooth motion, Gladio was holding his greatsword to the angry man’s throat, and Prompto held his gun level to the man’s sweaty forehead. Noctis turned around, anger pulsing off him in waves,

“You dare.” He gently moved Ignis aside and stood before the now trembling man, looking down at him with fury burning in his eyes, now tinted a pinkish purple, “Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? My advisor? My friend? The words that you just spoke are treasonous. I’ve a mind to send you to the headsman’s axe.” after a pause, his lips twisted into a smile, “But I have a better idea.”

He turned to a nearby Palace guard and spoke softly, “Put him in the dungeon.”

The man sputtered, turning from angry to terrified, “Majesty! Please, I spoke only out of anger. It was imbecilic of me and I beg your forgiveness!”

“You will get none. I think we will have the people of Insomnia decide what fate awaits you.”

He looked at the others of the Council, “If you desire, you can petition the people to keep you on. Just know that every promise you make to them best be kept, or risk the same punishment.”

Noctis then turned and walked away, trusting his friends to follow, and desperately needing fresh air. He felt a gloved hand close around his wrist and slowed to look at Ignis.

“Noctis, we should return to your room.”

He looked to Prompto and Gladio and nodded, excusing them and allowing Ignis to lead him to his quarters. He watched as Iggy expertly maneuvered the hallways and somehow used the key, from his chain of dozens, to unlock the door, pushing it open for Noct.

“Honestly, Iggy, how do you do that? I can’t even do that and I can see.”

Ignis laughed and shut the door behind them, “You’ve never been very coordinated.”

Noct rolled his eyes and undressed, stretching when he removed his leg brace. Finally in comfortable clothing, he sat on the couch and watched Ignis walk into the kitchen. He frowned and got back up, groaning as his knee throbbed under him, but moved past the pain to join the older man.

“Iggy, I’ll order food. Please come relax. You’ve worked harder than me today.”

Noctis gently brushed his fingers over Ignis’ shoulders, tugging at the fabric of his jacket until the man wearing it relented. Noctis took care undressing him, maintaining contact throughout, and when he reached up to remove the dark glasses Ingis wore, he was stopped. Ignis held his wrists in his hands, face turned away,

“Noct, I… I don’t want…”

“Don’t want me to see? The scar you got by helping me? You saved my life, Ignis. Multiple times, but this time it cost you. Please let me see you.”

After a moment's pause, when Noctis was sure Ignis would flee, the other man removed the glasses himself. He watched Noct’s face unseeing, yet somehow able to maintain eye contact. Noctis gently brushed his fingers over the scar and followed with a kiss, light as a feather.

“You’re beautiful, Iggy. I don’t say that because of the scar. I say that because I didn’t when I could. You are the most beautiful man I know. This scar does not define you. It only means what you want it to. A symbol. A tactic.”

“A tactic?”

“No one expects wicked sharp blades from a blind man.”

Ignis laughed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Noct’s.

“I wish I could see you, my love.”

“You would simply see an older me. With significantly more scars.”

“Scars do not define you.” Ignis retorted, a smile in his voice

“Fair point. Let's take a bath. I think we both need to relax.”

He led Ignis into the bathroom where a bath was prepared and steaming. Noct stripped them completely and helped Ignis in, holding him close once they were both submerged.

Ignis twisted in Noct’s arms and ran his hands over his body, lightly tracing his fingers over the first scar he found,

“One…”

Noct frowned, but Ignis moved on, quickly finding another, “Two.” and another “Three.”

“Iggy are you counting my scars?”

“Yes. I have decided that if I must be proud of my scars, so shall you.”


	6. At a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' birthday party! Established relationship. Gay Lunafreya bc I LIVE for that. Supportive Regis.

Ignis stood before Noct, smiling as the younger man griped,

“I mean, it’s MY birthday. Why should I have to attend a stupid stuffy ball.”

“It’s in your honor. All your father asks of you is to make yourself known. Dance with a few people, He’s even allowing you to drink.”

“Dance with possible brides you mean.”

Ignis felt the familiar twist of longing in his gut and dropped his gaze briefly before returning to his Prince’s neck tie.

“Yes, Noctis. With possible brides.”

“Can’t I dance with people I want to?”

Ignis brushed imagined dust off the shoulders of Noct’s suit and smiled, “Who do you want to dance with?”

“You.”

He looked at him, “Highness.”

Noct groaned, “Whenever you start talking with ‘Highness’ in that tone I know I’m set to lose.”

“Will Lady Lunafreya be there?”

“Yes, Iggy. But she’s as gay as I am. Maybe that’s why we look so good together. We’re both good at lying about our sexualtiy.”

“I’m sure she’ll be dancing with other ladies.”

“Your point?”

“Would it be so strange for you to dance with other men?”

Noctis squinted at Ignis, who tried to keep his expression neutral. The Prince stepped back and crossed his arms,

“You already talked to my dad, didn’t you.”

“Not at all. He talked to me.”

His face fell and he started pacing, raking his hands through his hair, 

“No no no! No, he really talked to you? About me?? He knows I’m gay?”

“Yes, and he’s supportive.”

Noctis looked briefly relieved, “So I can dance with you?”

“It… could possibly cause a stir, but he has given his permission.”

Noctis beamed, the sheer happiness on his face nearly lighting up the room, and he threw himself into Ignis’ arms. They fit so perfectly together, Ignis didn’t want to let go. After a few long moments, he gently released Noct and grabbed his keys.

“Let’s be on, then.”

When they arrived at the Citadel it was like entering a hurricane. People were everywhere, busily preparing for the feast and the dance, guards were on high alert and even offered to escort Noctis and Ignis to the King’s quarters. Noct gave Ignis a look and walked to the elevator.

“Almost like they’re expecting an assassination or something.”

Ignis was about to respond when a strong arm wrapped around the two of them, unfortunately coiling around each of their necks. On instinct, Ignis had his blade nearly imbedded in the assailant’s gut when a small, lightly calloused hand grabbed his wrist, holding the tip of the blade millimeters away. 

Prompto elbowed Gladio away and slowly released Ignis’ wrist, “Just us, Iggy.”

Gladio was staring at the blade, wide eyed, “Ignis, you coulda killed me!”

Ignis glared at him, “I was going to. Honestly, Gladio, you have the worst timing.”

The four of them entered the elevator in silence, Gladio taking up position on the other side of Noct from Ignis. The lift moved quickly, efficiently bypassing all other floors, even the ones with someone waiting at it, in favor of depositing the Prince at the King’s doorstep.

Noct led his small group of friends to the door and knocked once, waiting for the sound of approval from his father, then opening the door. King Regis was dressed in a suit, foregoing his kingly raiment for a more simple look. He looked younger like this, standing without his brace or any gaudy gold accoutrements. He looked relaxed as he smiled at his son.

“Noctis.”

“Hey, dad. Iggy helped me with the suit…”

Regis laughed and gave Ignis a grateful look, “Of course he did.”

“You, um… wanted to see me? Before the ball?”

“Yes. If you would prefer to have this conversation in private…?”

He looked pointedly at the men flanking Noct, but Noctis just shook his head,

“Nah, they know everything about me.”

“That’s good. Noct, this isn’t the first time someone from our line has not enjoyed the company of the opposite sex. They fulfilled their duties, of course, but you… need not. Of course your engagement to Lady Lunafreya is still being discussed, but if I’m to believe rumours, she desires you about as much as you do her. If you chose to dance with whom you desired, no one would mind. In fact, now may be the best time, as you leave for your trip in a few days.”

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief and went to Regis, pulling him into a tight hug, 

“Thanks, dad.”

Regis returned the hug, closing his eyes. His face showing such raw emotion, Gladio, Prom, and Iggy looked away. When they released their hold, Noct flashed a playful grin and moved back to his friends,

“Tonight might be fun after all.”

…

Noct regretted his words from earlier. He was yet again dancing with a girl he vaguely knew from school, half-listening to her babble about needing a date to the prom. As the music ended, Noctis bowed, chastely kissing the back of her hand then leading her off the floor. She watched him, frowning and when he stood with no further words she huffed, 

“That’s it, Noctis?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re not going to offer to take me?”

Noct was taken aback, “What? To prom? Lily, we had two classes together. Even so, you know I’m engaged.”

“But we dated!”

She stomped her foot, akin to a petulant child, and Noct moved back slightly. He could hear Ignis approaching, ears tuned to the man’s footsteps. He shook his head, he needed to subdue her. Fast.

“Lily, we went on one date. Where you took me to a bowling alley and bragged to anyone who would listen that you and I were betrothed. I didn’t mind then, but now-”

“Ugh, I don’t wanna hear your excuses. The least you can do is offer.”

“No.” he shrugged helplessly, “I don’t want to take you to the prom. Even if I were going, it wouldn’t be with you.”

“Who then?”

Ignis got to them, gently placing his hand on Noct’s back, “Everything alright?”

Noct had an evil gleam in his eye as he shifted into Ignis, pressing his body languidly against the taller man’s side. It took mere moments to register on the girl’s face, and when it did there was no lack of disgust. 

Noct laughed softly, “Lily, when you make that face… You look significantly like your father.”

Her fist clenched, giving Ignis enough time to move between the two, holding up a placating hand, “Miss Lily, please reconsider. If you assault the Prince, you’ll be jailed.”

She bristled much like a daemon, but turned on her heel and stomped away.

Ignis turned on Noctis, gaze disapproving.

“Was it necessary to rile her?”

“She started it. Wanted to make me bring her to the prom.”

“The high school prom?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re missing it for this trip…”

“Iggy, I wouldn’t want to go anyway. I have an idea. Let’s make tonight my prom.” He moved towards the dance floor and held out his hand, “Join me?”

Ignis hesitated only briefly, then took Noct’s hand, laughing as he was expertly spun in an elegant circle. Noctis caught him seamlessly and led him into the next waltz.

“Why, my Prince, you’ve been practicing.”

“If only to surprise you.”

Noct slowed their waltz to an appropriate speed and pulled Ignis closer, “Promise me something? Promise… no matter what, you’ll always save a dance for me?”

Ignis leaned down and stole a chaste kiss from him, speaking so softly Noctis had to strain to hear his response, “Always for you, my Prince.”


	7. The Death of Someone Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My most recent writing with these two. I suck at summaries. Obviously. Idk Ignis' backstory too well, so probably some alternate universe tag needs to be added. I hope you enjoy these two nerds

Noctis sat on the King’s lap, studiously coloring on a discarded report while Regis read. They both looked up when a knock sounded from the door, Regis bid them enter and Cor walked in with Ignis, who looked despondent, red rimmed eyes staring unseeingly through broken glasses. Noctis leapt off Regis’ lap and ran to his friend, grabbing him in a fierce hug. He felt the silent sob wrack through his friend’s body as Ignis crumpled into his arms. Noctis held him, worried eyes seeking out the two elder men in the room.

Cor and Regis stood together, quietly talking while keeping a close eye on the boys. Cor left the room in a flurry and shortly after, Genevieve, the young maid in charge of Noctis, hurried in and took the boys gently by their hands, leading them back to Noct’s room. Once inside, she started cooking and Noct took Ignis to the couch.

Ignis sat in silence, examining his shattered glasses, ignoring Noctis, who examined Ignis. Noct shuffled closer on the couch, pressing their thighs together and gently nudging him. Ignis knew he shouldn’t ignore the prince, that doing so only made him more annoying, but he didn’t want to look into those sorrowful eyes. Didn’t want to feel. Noctis, rather than pressing and poking, simply placed a warm hand on Ignis’ knee.

“If you don’t wanna talk, Iggy, I’m not making you. But… it might help?”

He was right. It probably would help. No doubt Cor was already employing a therapist to work with Ignis. He squeezed his glasses, anger and sadness warring inside him. He was useless. Even Noctis, despite his injury, probably could have done something. He didn’t notice the glass cutting into his palm, until Noctis gently pried his fingers away and removed the shards.

Noctis held his bloody hands in his smaller, clean ones and looked Ignis in the eye, “We’ll avenge them, Iggy. I swear it.”

…

Ignis sat in the pick-up lane with every other parent, browsing through his car’s radio stations to find any form of music to pass the time until Noctis finished his classes. They didn’t have anything planned for the day, and he suspected it was all thanks to Noct. What was that punk planning…?

The school bell rang and like a seeping wound, teenagers poured out, most heading towards the busses, some walking along the road with their friends, and a good amount headed to the pick-up lane. They were oddly clustered, which immediately told Ignis where the young prince was. He was side-by-side with a blonde boy, Prompto and happily chatting with him, ignoring the other students like his father would an army of paparazzi. As they got to the curb, Noctis hugged Prompto and jogged to the car, opening the door and throwing himself in. 

As Ignis drove away from the whining collection of students, Noctis slumped in his seat, “Every day. Can’t they leave me alone just once??”

“Nonsense, you’re the Crown Prince.”

“I’ve been in classes with them since preschool.”

“You’ve grown. Your training with Gladio is showing.”

Noctis was quiet, watching Ignis. He stared so long, Ignis started to squirm, finally giving in, “Something wrong, Highness?”

“Ew. Don’t call me that. You got new glasses.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“My old ones broke during training.”

“Mmm… they look good.” he settled back in his seat and pointed out the windshield, towards a group of older men, all gathered around a bar “Turn here.”

“Noct…” Ignis was hesitant. Noctis _was_ planning something.

“Just do it, Iggy.”

Despite his unease, he pulled into the lot, parking in the furthest available space. Noctis easily hopped out of the car, and immediately strode up to the drunk men loitering by the entrance. Ignis scrambled to catch up. Noctis was too brash. Too ready to throw his weight around.

Noctis spoke loudly enough to be heard over the entire lot, “Gentlemen! I want to speak with your boss.”

One man, presumably the current supervisor of this little gang, stepped forward, reeking of stale beer, “Whatchu want, twink?” encouraged by the lewd noises and rude gestures his buddies made, he moved in closer. 

Ignis tried to move between the man and his Prince, but Noctis rose to the challenge, lifting his nose in the air and making a face, “Disgusting. I know the man you work for. I know his tastes-”

Ignis hissed, “Noct!” but Noctis ignored him

“I’ll bet he’d be pissed to find out you thugs soiled perfectly good virgin ass before he could have a bite.”

They hesitated, looking at the ‘supervisor’ for a command. The man nodded, eyeing Noctis, “You’re the prince, then, right?” at Noct’s nod, he grinned, “aight, boys. Let's take ‘em!”

Ignis and Noctis were led into the bar, the men didn’t even bother with blindfolds as they entered a strange secret code into the jukebox that lowered the platform they stood on into the basement. Noctis looked far too pleased with himself as they stepped off the lift. There was a fat man sitting at a large desk, watching them with mild annoyance as they stepped forward. Ignis frowned, he swore he recognized the man. But from where? There weren’t many overweight men in the Crownsguard...

“The Crown Prince Noctis demanded an audience, sir.”

At the wave of a large meaty hand, the men scrambled back onto the lift and rose back to store level. Leaving Noctis and Ignis standing before the boss.

With some effort, the chubby man stood, walking around his desk and looking at each as if they were cuts of meat he was considering buying. He nodded and walked to a table near the exit, pouring himself a glass of brown liquid,

“What brings you boys to me, then?”

“You remember the Scientia family?”

Ignis’ eyes went wide, understanding finally hitting him like a brick. He recognized the man because _he_ was the one who broke into his family home. Shot bullets at his parents and nearly shot Ignis. This man murdered his family. Why had Noctis brought him here? The belly of the beast. For revenge? They’d both be dead before they reached the car. Even as well as their training was going, they couldn’t hope to defeat a bar full of henchmen.

The fat man frowned, “Scientia… Scientia… Yeah, I know the name.”

Noctis had an unnerving apathy to his voice, “Pity what happened, huh?”

“They meddled in affairs beyond their station.”

“Did they? I was too young.”

The man turned back to Noctis, frowning, “Yes… You must have been… what, ten? Eleven?”

“Mm, something like that.”

Almost as if he hadn’t heard Noctis, he continued, swirling his glass pensively, “They had a brat too. Spindly little thing. Too bold for his own good.”

“There wasn’t a report of a child dying in the incident, though.”

“No.” the man growled and walked to the two and looked them over, eyes lingering on Ignis, who was now watching with calculated fury, “You got a problem, boy?”

Ignis’ throat was tight. His hands itched to grab his daggers and plunge them into the man’s throat. He forced his voice to remain calm, “No. That family… never knew when to quit.”

“Ha! Indeed! I’m hoping to see that brat again. Finish the job I started.”

Ignis felt bile burn his throat, but he swallowed it down, feigning admiration, “That was you? Flawless work, if a bit messy.”

The man laughed, slapping Ignis’ upper arm jovially, as if they were old friends, “Right you are! I was the one who took down the Scientia family! Good at my job, I know, I know. Wasn’t even a third party. I ordered the hit, and I killed them dead. If you want something done right, do it yourself.”

“Noct.”

Noctis nudged him, “Recorded. Cor is en route.”

That was all he needed to hear. He saw Noctis step back and immediately plunged his daggers into the man’s trachea, sending him to the ground in near perfect silence. He found himself shaking, watching the life bleed from the man beneath him.

“That’s for my parents.”

… 

Ignis stood at the graves of his parents. Fresh stones adorned their resting place. The old stones of the graveyard had been destroyed when the world went dark, and during the restoration efforts, Noctis had ensured the destroyed graves were made new again. He didn’t disturb their resting bodies, just worked with them. Replanting grass seed and flowers around the new stones, commissioning mason workers to carve new epitaphs. 

It was a lot. But Noctis wanted the best for his people. He cared so much. He worked tirelessly to make Insomnia a livable place again. Bent over backwards to give people homes, and jobs, and food. 

Ignis spoke softly to the graves. He recalled the events of his life they had missed. Asked for advice he knew he would never get an answer for. The anniversary of that awful day had never struck Ignis as a time to remember. But now, with the city coming to life around them and his smiling King on the throne, Ignis could allow himself a few memories. The delicious food his father would make, the ridiculous games his mother would invent with her blades, the peals of giggles wrenched from young Ignis as his parents tickled him relentlessly. 

His heart hurt. Lost in his memory. 

Until a warm hand gently landed on his shoulder. He started and quickly reached up to wipe the wetness threatening to spill onto his cheeks, when he was turned. Now facing the kind, older face of Noctis. 

Ten years. 

For ten years, Ignis thought he had lost him. The pain was worse than the death of his parents. The man Ignis grew to love in many ways.

“The time has been kind to you, My King.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Honestly Ignis. You don’t gotta be so formal. I let you fuck me incoherent, you can drop the honorifics.” He gently swiped away the tears that spilled.

Ignis smiled sadly and turned from the graves, drawing a concerned frown from Noctis. Ignis looked over at him, “Do you have time? I think I need to talk. It might help.”


End file.
